The Birthright of Every Malfoy
by Lacklustre
Summary: “Draco,” the older Malfoy said “What have I taught you, is the most important thing for a Malfoy to do?” “Ensure the survival of our line... ”“With any means necessary” his father finished for him in a tone that made him suspicious. Dramione. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would make it Draco/Hermione. As it is I don't, J.K. Rowling does, so this is the best thing I can do.

Author's Notes: Blah blah blah, yada yada. Just read, enjoy the story and remember to review. I would like to thank LonelyBeat, without whom this would not be possible.

* * *

**The Birthright of Every Malfoy**

**---**

"Draco Malfoy," the head of the Wizengamot announced, "you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for war crimes."

* * *

The newly elected Minister of Magic, Zacharias Smith walked into the interrogation room with a skip to his step. They finally had Draco Malfoy, the last of the Pureblood families that had a great amount of possessions. Since he was a Deatheater and therefore automatically sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, everything he owned would go to the Ministry, or in other words to Zacharias Smith. 

When the Minister finally entered the room, Malfoy was sitting nonchalantly in his chair. Other than his hair, which wasn't slicked back, he looked completely the same, the Minister thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy, the heir, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune," he said with a smile, trying to provoke. His attempt to get a reaction from the imprisoned Malfoy failed, and Malfoy remained nonchalant and looked at the Minister uninterestedly.

This angered the Minister so he continued to provoke him, "You are aware of course, that since you are going to Azkaban and you are the only heir, your entire family fortune goes to me."

"Goes to you?" Malfoy now says slightly surprised, "I thought all the confiscated lands goes to the Ministry, not you."

Glad to get a reaction, the Minister replied with pride, "Well you see Mr. Malfoy, I am the Ministry."

"Oh well that's good to know," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Don't you worry yourself Mr. Malfoy, I will enjoy your fortune for what its worth."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Well," the Minister pretended to look at his nonexistent wristwatch, "I am off to claim your fortune."

"Of that I have no doubt, Minister."

* * *

"Hello," he said smugly, "so good that you're awake". 

"Malfoy," she said fully taking in her surroundings and chasing her earlier drowsiness away. The drowsiness disappeared immediately when she realized that her hands were bound to the bed with shackles.

"Where am I?"

"Why at the Malfoy Manor of course," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why I am here?" she asks suspiciously.

He smirks, "That is for me to know and you to find out, Granger."

* * *

"Minister I didn't think I'd see you so soon." 

"Shut up Malfoy, you knew full well that you have a son."

"A son?" he said genuinely surprised, "That's great Minister, I wanted a boy."

"It doesn't matter the bastard won't get anything. According to our laws only a legal heir would have any claim to the fortune."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then that I married his mother."

"Wha…?" that was unexpected, but the Minister composed himself quickly, "well since the mother is also a Deatheater the boy will have no claim to the fortune anyways, I'll make sure of it."

That made him finally smile, "I assure you, Minister, that Hermione Granger is no Deatheater."

* * *

"How did you know I was pregnant?" she demanded.

"I suspected it and so I did the charm while you were sleeping," he answered simply.

"Well what makes you think that I want your money?" she snapped back.

"It is the least I could do and besides it's not your money, it's our sons, it's the birthright of every Malfoy."

Before she could reply, "Times up," yelled a guard from behind the door.

"Fine," she yelled back and started to stand up.

"Granger wait," he said suddenly

"What?"

"Can I see him? Our son?"

She looked taken back "…I don't know."

"You don't have to bring him here; I don't think you can even if you wanted to, I just want a picture or something."

* * *

"I will let you go if you marry me." He said suddenly. 

She was so shocked that all she could say was, "What?"

"You heard me, marry me and I will let you go."

"I…"

"Look Granger it doesn't take an Auror to figure this out, marry me and you'll still be able to do anything you want I mean I'm going to Azkaban anyway so it doesn't really matter –"

He was expecting her to refuse, to ask, 'then what's the point?' what he wasn't expecting was, "Okay."

"What?" now it was his turn to be surprised.

"I said okay, I will marry you Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Draco," The older Malfoy said looking at his son. 

"Yes Father," who replied in a cool detached manner.

"This war has gone far longer than expected, my son. The other side has put up a noble fight," the older Malfoy chose his words carefully. He saw a flicker of surprise in his son's eyes but that went as soon as it came.

"The Dark Lord is a powerful wizard but he is old and Potter has shown time and time again the strength that he has," the older Malfoy continued.

"Father, what are you saying?" the younger said alarmed.

"Do not look so worried Draco; I will never go over to the light side," he reassured him.

He relaxed but asked, "Then what is all this about?"

"Draco," the older Malfoy said, "What have I taught you, is the most important thing for a Malfoy to do?"

He knows this answered automatically, "Ensure the survival of our line -"

"With any means necessary," his father finished for him in a tone that made him suspicious.

"But father…," he starts, a light blush comes to his pale cheeks, "surely you mean…but I am not married."

"And you don't have to be," was the quick answer.

"I do not know…," he collected his words, "so you want me to…have an heir, without being married? Certainly Pansy would feel insulted…"

"I am not talking about Miss Parkinson."

"But…," he said utterly confused, "who then?"

"Draco, my dear boy, surely you fancy someone else," he said a little exasperatedly.

"No father I…," he hesitated, "don't".

"Surely you fancy, Miss Granger do you not?"

"Gra-Grang…," he looked startled at the mention of her name, he pales, losses his composure and stutters, "but father… she is a mudblood..."

"And is one of Potter's bestfriends, Head Girl to your Head Boy, not to mention, I heard that she, to top off being the brightest witch of her age, she isn't all that bad to look at," he said with amusement at seeing his son's surprised reaction.

The older Malfoy paused and gave him time to reply to what he was saying. The younger Malfoy looked thoroughly shocked and doesn't say anything, or is unable to.

"Don't you see boy? If they win the war, your future child being Miss Granger's child as well would be excluded of the sentence we may face and wouldn't surfer the consequence of being a Malfoy in the time of war and the Malfoy name will live on. Not to mention the fact that the Ministry won't dare deny the child our fortune even if you aren't married to Miss Granger. However you still might want to marry her just as a precaution."

The younger Malfoy is absolutely speechless with his mouth slightly open. After a few seconds he stutters, "...but… she is a mudblood."

"Surely Draco," now he is wholly amused, "ensuring the survival of our line is enough for you to over look that detail."

Then, "I only suggested Miss Granger because I thought you fancied her with way you talk about her. If her blood really bothers you that much, Draco, I suggest the youngest Weasley as well. She is rather pretty too, but I hear that she is with Potter. But I suppose it could still work fine…"

"No. Granger is fine," he said gaining his composure back.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucius Malfoy said with a knowing smile.

---

-Fin-

* * *

Author's Notes: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! Please Review!!! 


End file.
